


Law of the Jaebum

by Hananess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Diabetes inducing, Fluff, Fluff turned kinda smutty i guess, Hintedsmut, Icantwritesmutso, Jaemark, Lying tgt in bed, M/M, Markbum, Meh i dont know how to tag, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, SOMUCHFLUFF, Teasing mark, and, bmark, hinted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananess/pseuds/Hananess
Summary: Where Mark to goes to the jungle the next day, and (a not-so-slightly jealous and possesive) Jaebum is worried for Mark (since Mark is afraid of bugs).orJaemark/Markbum being very fluffy while lying in bed, and being very domesticated.[Jaebum was supposed to go for the trip as well. Also, considering that i perceive Markbum as the most silently steadfast and aggressive ship, so don't blame me if this story turns out more rated than it should be ;-) although i'm pretty sure u guys enjoy it as well mhmm?]





	Law of the Jaebum

     "Have you packed your mosquito patches?"

     "Of course."

     "Insect repellent?"

     "Yes darling."

     "Mosquito insense?"

     "Ye- wait what? No! You can't bring flammable items on board remember?"

     "But you'll get bitt-" Jaebum retorted.

     "No i won't, i'll definitely come back in one piece. So go back to sleep, you big worrywort, i have to leave early tomorrow, and you have a music show tomorrow too." Mark rebutted, sleep lacing in his voice, before turning his body to tuck himself into Jaebum's chest, while pressing gentle kisses lazily to his collarbone. They were both lying in Mark's bed, considering that Mark had the biggest room, after Jaebum had not so quietly announced that he just had to see more of his baby since he'll be left all alone with five other insufferable boys.

     "But i'm your boyfriend, so i think i'm entitled to be worried about my baby. I should have agreed to gone with you when i could." Jaebum retorted, chin jutting out, as strong arms wrapping against Mark's lean waist tightly in his arms as if Mark would disappear if he were to let go, while peppering kisses on his forehead and face.. "And you'll be gone for one week, one full week. How can i survive without at least seeing my baby boy for a whole week, hmm?" He added, possesiveness evident in his tone.

     "Jaebummie don't say that, you know we can't have two people, especially our leader, missing from Got7 on stage just right after our comeback. Who will control the kids if we're both not here? And i'm a big boy so i think i can take good care of myself." Mark giggled, amused by Jaebum's poorly hidden possesiveness, giving him a sympathetic smooch on his chest.

     "But there's that Kangnam guy going with you, and what if he doesn't take care of you, and tries something on my beautiful bab-" Jaebum replied voice muffled by Mark's hair, before pulling himself away from Mark while squinting his eyes at him, jutting his chin out even more.

     "That's Kangnam HYUNG for you, and you know that you're the only one for me, daddy." Mark giggled, biting on his lips, while giving him a subtle wink.

     "Oh so that's how you wanna play it, my dear baby boy?" Jaebum raised his eyebrows, smirk evident on his lips, releasing his hold on Mark, before placing both his arms around Mark's head, effectively caging Mark in.

     "Can we-?" Jaebum whispered against Mark's ear, before biting on it, as he slid one hand into his shirt. He lowered his hip to grind against his boyfriend, pulling a whimper and a shiver out of Mark.

     "No i sti-unnggghhhh-still h..have t-unnggghhhh to walk tommorow." Mark moaned, trying to push Jaebum away from him weakly.

     "But you're hard already, and we can't have each other for a whole week baby. One round, please, just one round hmm, baby boy?" Jaebum growled, voice low and husky, heavily tinted with lust, as he continued grinding against Mark, while nipping on his neck.

     Mark meowled, feeling himself give in to his boyfriend's deep gaze, as he feels Jaebum sucking on his collarbone, "F...fine, but just one round only, okay Jaebummie?"

     "Sure one round, and i'm so going to make it worth a whole week's wait." Jaebum smirked, as his eyes flashed dark, before pouncing on Mark, ripping off his pants and underwear in one go. "Oh and it's daddy for you, baby boy."

     "So we'll see to a suitable punishment for you, baby."

 

     Needless to say, Jaebum did not stop after one round; and Mark forgot about their 'one round only' deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of my Law of Got7's series. It was supposed to be the hyungline + Mark, so please do tell me how this one went. (The previous ones being Jackson's and Jinyoung's.) Please do leave me a comment on what was your favourite part, and how i can improve in general thank you! Kudos are very very much appreciated too! Have a great day! ❤
> 
> [Crossposted on AFF]


End file.
